


Let's Play God

by CursedGay



Series: Midnight City Writing [2]
Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, He make he new body for the Boyf, Problem Sleuth (mentioned), timeline 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGay/pseuds/CursedGay
Summary: Pickle Inspector creates a new body for his dead boyfriend.





	Let's Play God

You have just chugged copious amounts of very strong and potent candy alcohol. Your eyes are shot open and bright white and glowing, and you stumbled over to the spot you had cleared in the living room to make the body.

You place your hands together, they glow, and you start to split up into different PIs.  
These copies are very faint and not real, they are still completely attached to you, and they will disappear when you sober up.  
Four of you surround the spot, and you start to name off components to a human body.

"Femur. Tibia. Clavicle. Ribcage. Spine."

"Blood. Protein. Hemoglobin. Calcium."

"Hair. Eyes. Retinas. Skin. Heart. Liver."

"He's blonde. His eyes are green..."

This goes on and on, and as you all speak you concentrate on a body. His height, his weight, everything physical. It all starts appearing from the inside out.

Skeleton.  
Nerves.  
Vessels.  
Organs.  
Muscles.  
Misc.  
Skin.  
Hair.

You break away from your spot to look over the body, squinting, looking for things to change and fix.  
You've... changed some little things... he's naturally blond now. His liver is brand new (and stronger), he has... more muscles, like he asked. You didn't make him taller though. 

Clothes time.

You imagine up a grand suit in dark forest green tones with the tie that matches his lovely eyes, he'll have his hat with him so you don't think of that.  
On top of it all is a brand new trench coat with his keyring inside the normal pocket.

That... should do it...

You hope- oh god you hope- that it's stable.

The extra PIs disintegrate and you step away from your attempt at playing life.

It's a fresh body for Problem Sleuth, and now you need to get him in it.


End file.
